Achivment hunter The Last Hiest
by Anima guy
Summary: After Michael dies in a fire the crew is devastated but Geoff is convinced thy need a new member to fill the gap. But something is hunting the Fake AH Crew something form their past something out for vengeance. contains all the achievement hunters plus one oc
1. Chapter 1

This ought to be good Michael thought to himself as he sat down. Geoff had gathered them all here today saying that he had something good. Michael assumed he meant a potential heist target considering that after the last one, they had been set for life, so this one had to be big. As they all sat down at the table, Geoff began his talk.

"Gentlemen, through some of my informants I have found out the national bank of Los Santos have decided that this city is not safe enough for their money. So, they have decided to move it of site to a bank in D.C."

"Excuse me," Ray interrupted "but what does this have to do with us?"

"Well" Geoff said, "They have decided to send all the money at once, and I know the root that they're taking."

At this, the entire crew gaped. There is billions in that bank. Michael turned the idea over in his head and still had a question. "Why should we risk our lives for this when we already have enough money to retire to an island in the fucking tropics?"

Geoff looked at Michael with a smile only a devil could have had. "Well I know the reason you actually steal. It's not for the money it's for the thrill. Admit it we could have stopped this a long time ago but you guys wanted to keep going because you loved it."

At first they all started to disagree with him then they realised he was right, but the thought still unsettled Michael he had a wife at home now. Someone he loved. What if he died chasing some stupid thrill? How would Lindsay feel? How would she cope without him? Then Michael made a decision probably the most important decision of his life. This was his last heist after this one he was quitting the fake AH crew. Content Michael tuned back in to the conversation. Just to hear Ryan ask, "So what's the plan?"

As Michael stood on the side of the road with his brief case in hand, and a cable wrapped around his chest he thought to him self I love this plan. When Geoff had outlined the plan, they had found out it used all the best elements of their other plans, which means lots of tanks and explosions. Michael looked at the armoured convoy coming around the mountain; Michael called Ray on his cell. "Ok Ray, take the shot."

Michael watched with a smile on his face as the first car in the convoy exploded. At the same time on the other side of town, Gav and Geoff drove out of the train tunnel with their tanks and started causing chaos then, Michael knowing this was his cue, twisted the handle on his brief case and watched, looking as happy as a kid in a candy store, as brief case unfolded into a mini-gun.

The cops didn't know what hit them. Six of them went down before they could even look in Michael's direction. As they started shooting Ray fired the second shot. The tank shell tore trough the roof and out the door of a car exploding on the pavement beside the car. The explosion killed several officers then Michael reached the truck.

He pulled the cable off his chest and clamped one end to the side of the truck. He then, holding the other end, dived off the side of the mountain. He felt the wind rushing by his face but this time there was no parachute on his back. He looked around franticly for Jack and Ryan. If they weren't there he would soon become a little smudge on the ground.

Then he finally saw them just a little black dot on the horizon. As they got closer, Michael saw they were flying in Jacks personal jet and Ryan was hanging out the door.

Michael also saw that they had two police choppers behind them. This spiked an idea in Michael's mind, but first Michael had to get to the plane.

The jet was almost at Michael's position. Ryan reached out to grab Michael's outstretched hand, and for one second their hands touched and Michael thought Ryan wouldn't grab it in time, but he did. Michael gave Ryan a curt nod and then swung down to the bottom of the plane, latching the magnetic cable on. Then he was falling again, but this time, he was not caught by a human but by the side of the truck.

He looked up to see that the plane was in a vertical climb to try to avoid a crash with the side of Chiliad. He looked over the side to see that the choppers had flipped side ways for the same reason. Doing this exposed the open door with the gunner strapped in. Now was the time to improvise.

Michael jumped off the side of the truck aiming for the open side of the helicopter. The gunner looked up too stunned to do anything. Michael slammed into him using him to cushion his fall. Michel grabbed the unconscious gunner and threw him out the side. Michael pulled a magnum out of his jacket, looking to the pilot. The pilot was yelling over the sound of the engines "Will, everything ok back there?" When he got no response, he turned his head only to find the muzzle of a gun pointed at his head. The last thing the pilot saw was a blinding flash of light.

Michael dragged the pilot's body out from the seat taking over the controls with one hand. With the other hand, he took out his phone and called Ray. Ray picked up the phone saying, "I'm kind of busy." "Why what's going on?"" Well they found my tank now they're trying to get in." "Ok just stay inside the tank. I'll get you out of there." At this, Michael hung up. He then unfolded his mini-gun and rested it on the dashboard. He could see Ray's position. He circled it several times to make sure he could get a good angle on the cops. Then he opened up with everything he had.

In a matter of seconds, the cops were mincemeat and Ray was climbing out of the tank. "Thanks Michael. You're a life saver." "Don't mention it Now lets get back to the safe house." Michael swung the chopper around and flew towards the outskirts of the city.

At the safe house, Geoff was diving up the money. Jack picked a beer up off the table and held it up in the air to a successful heist. To a successful heist, they all shouted. And may the next one go just as well.

This reminded Michael of the announcement he had. He stood up and shouted "attention motherfuckers". All conversation stopped and all eyes were on Michael. "I have a very important announcement to make. I have been doing this for years but there comes a time where we all realise there is something more to life than this and for me it is now. As of today, I am no longer a part of the Fake AH crew. Goodbye boys it's been a damn good run". He left his mini-gun and magnum on the table leaving his friends in stunned silence.

Out side, Michael was getting into his car when Gavin came running out the door. "Micool wait". "What is it Gav". "You can't leave what am I going to do without my boi". "Gav I'm sorry I really am but I can't do this anymore". "Why". "Because Gav I have a wife now what happen if I die where dose that leave her". "Gav you'll always be my boi but I can't do this anymore". With that, Michael got into his car and drove away.

When Michael got home he took a deep breath. He was about to spring something huge on Lindsay he could only hope it went over well. He walked in to his house he saw Lindsay reading on the couch. When she herd him come in she walked over to the door to say hi but before she could Michael started talking. "Lindsay you know I have been involved with some less than savory stuff". "Yes she said with a confused look on her face". "Well today I realised something if I keep doing this then I'm going to get killed now I would be fine with that if it wert for you. If I die that leaves you alone and I cant do that". "That is why today I have retired with enough money to go anywhere we want". For a second Lindsay looked shocked then she puled Michael into a hug. "I love you so much" then she began to cry.

At that same moment Geoff was across the street looking trough the open door. As soon as Michael had left Geoff had realised what had to happen he had been playing this game long enough to know that you left it in a body bag or you didn't leave it at all. But at the same time he realised that he might not be able to do it. When it came down to it he might not be able to pull the trigger. So he had brought help. Gavin would never do it he was Michaels "boi" or whatever. Jack and Ray had too much of a conscious to kill a friend so the only logical choice had been Ryan. Ryan the mad king of Los Santos to him death meant nothing he was Geoff's backup. Geoff raise the gun and realised it was Michaels magnum. He must of grabbed the first gun he saw on the way out. In the door way The couple did a little twirl so Lindsay had her back to Geoff took aim at the center of here back his hand was shaking. Slowly his finger closed and he closed his eyes as he heard the round fly out of the chamber and into Lindsay's back.

When he opened his eyes both Michael and Lindsay were lying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around them. He and Ryan walked over to the doorstep and Geoff realized that he couldn't do it. "Ryan check for life signs then drag them into the living room". Ryan gave a nod and put he bodies on the couch, and started cheeking for a pulse. He walked back over to Geoff saying "both dead". Geoff looked at the Body's of two people he had called his friends. He then put the Magnum in Michael's hand saying "this was yours to begin with it should be yours at the end". With that, Geoff walked out putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder saying "time to remove the evidence". Ryan proceeded to take out a match light it and throw it on the carpet. As Geoff walked away from the burning house, Geoff Knew it had finally happened something had finally stained his conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The news hit Gavin like a brick. When Geoff came in to tell them, they had been playing cards. They had welcomed him in, but then they saw his eyes.

Only Jack had seen them before, but they all recognised them. They were the eyes of a man who had been trough hell. So, they listened and he told them what had happened.

He told them how Michael and Lindsay had died in a fire. That by the time the fire department had arrived; it had already been too late.

Once he told them this, he began to cry. Jack looked like he couldn't believe this was happening. Ryan simply looked furious, like this was his fault, as if he could have done something to stop this.

The world around Ray froze. He had known Michael for most of his life, long before they had joined the Fake AH Crew. They had met when they were teenagers, out on the streets of Los Santos. They had both been ex gang members and they were both looking for work, so they started a partnership.

They became best friends, pulling off jobs that were said to be impossible. Most of all, Michael always had his back. No mater what situation he was in, Michael would be there to fight through it with him. This went on for several years until eventually Michael brought his friend Gavin into the group.

Ray had no idea how Michael and Gavin met, but they were close. Very close. Gavin was a blundering idiot that couldn't do the simplest thing right, but somehow Ray loved that about him.

He did although have contacts. He could get them whatever they needed info or gear. Michael appeared to hate him constantly yelling at him, hitting him every time he messed up, but Ray saw that he really cared about the guy.

Whenever possible, he would stay by Gavin's side and when he was alone Michael would get fidgety, contacting Gavin every five minutes. Whatever bonds those two had shared, it had been strong.

This caused Ray to look over to Gavin, who he knew would need comforting the most. Gavin looked stunned. He started mumbling to himself. "He could have survived. He could have gotten out." Ray decided to put a stop to it before it went too far.

"Gav" he said grabbing him by the shoulders. "He's dead Gav he's dead". The words seemed to make the prospect hit home. Michael was dead. Michael was dead.

Gavin pulled Ray into a hug crying into his shoulder, "He's gone Ray. He's gone and he's not coming back" And suddenly Ray realised what was happening his best friend was dead. Then he burst into tears too.

They stayed like that for hours, just crying into each other's shoulders. After that, they just sat doing nothing but thinking. Somewhere along the way, the others left the room.

Eventually Gavin broke the silence. "Hey Ray?" "Yes Gav?" Ray said quietly. "Remember that time we were driving a boat and you guys let me drive?"

Ray remembered it well. Against Michael's will, they had let Gavin drive the boat. He had driven like a maniac, driving into rocks, nearly capsizing the boat several times.

In the end, Gavin had beached the boat. Michael had gotten so pissed off that he started to chase Gavin around the beach, threatening to beat the crap out of him. Ray had just sat there, laughing his ass off. Michael stopped chasing Gavin and joined Ray. Eventually, even Gavin had joined in. After they all calmed down, Michael had tackled Gavin and, as promised, beaten the crap out of was one of Ray's fondest memories.

Ray chuckled and said "Ya? What about it?". Gavin looked down and murmured, "Those are the things Michael would want us to remember about him. He would want us to remember all the great times we had together. He would want us to remember his life, not his death".

The more Ray thought about it the more he realised the Brit was right. Michael had once said

"When I go out, I want you to remember me by the shit I did in life". Of course, at the time he had been drunk, so Ray hadn't really taken him seriously, but now the words carried more meaning.

So he looked to Gavin with a smile on his face saying "Ya. He would" and for the rest of the day they sat there and told their best stories about Michael.

The next day, Michael's will had arrived. It was supposed to go to Lindsay, but she had died in the fire too, so the next person they sent it to was Gavin.

It came with a large box. Inside the box, were six cases each with a number on them, and one large box. Gavin began to read the will, but choked up on emotion. So Jack took it from his hands, and read it aloud.

"To my wife, Lindsay Tuggey: I leave all my money and the contents of case number one. Should she pass before me, then the money is to be split up evenly between Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Jr, Ryan Haywood and Jack Pattillo. But the contents of case one shall remain with Mrs. Tuggey.

There was a small note on the side that said. "Screw you Geoff. You already have enough money."

In side, the case there was a small wooden figure. It was a knight with his sword posed to attack. Gavin put his hand over his mouth saying "Oh my god". Ray made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"To my friend Gavin Free: I leave the contents of case two". Gavin took out the case and opened it. Inside there was a key on a chain.

Gavin smiled, but it was a sad smile. A smile full of pain and sadness. He began to cry.

Ray came over to him, asking "Hey buddy. What's wrong?"

"I knew Michael for a long time. When we were kids, he had this chest. I could never figure out what was inside it. On maybe the five hundredth try, he took out this key and told me: 'Gavin, the day I die you can have this key and the chest. Now, that chest contains my most prized possession. Take good care of it!' Since that day I have been waiting to see what was in that chest"

Gavin pointed at the big box saying, "That is the chest". Ryan leaned down and said, "Then lets crack this thing open".

"No, not until I'm ready" Ryan backed off, nodding.

Jack continued, "To Ray Narvaez Jr, I leave the contents of case three". Case three was very long and was quite heavy. Ray didn't know what to expect. However when he opened it, he was pleasantly surprised. Inside was a sniper rifle. It was beautiful. Masterfully crafted, it had incendiary rounds, a scope with four different magnifications, a range of up to two thousand meters and a rose engraved along the side.

It was the most beautiful piece of machinery he had ever seen "It must of cost Michael a fortune," he muttered to himself.

"To Ryan Haywood, I leave whatever the crap I put in case four I can't really remember at this point".

Case four was a small box. Inside were keys. When Ryan saw them, he smiled. "What are they for?" Geoff asked "A Lockheed Martin X-35" Ryan said simply.

Ray laughed because he knew the destruction Ryan would cause with a jet.

"To Jack Pattillo, I leave the contents of case five". Inside case five, there was a hair brush keys and a note the note said take good care of them Jack got a huge grin when he saw the keys.

"What are the keys for"? "There the keys to Michael's garage". From the smile on Jack's face Ray knew he would be going on a lot of joy rides.

"And finally to Geoff Ramsey I leave the contents of case six" Inside the case there was something Geoff was not expecting there was a crown.

It was simple but Geoff understood the meaning. He was Michael's king and Michael would have followed him anywhere. And that was something tragic and just a little bit ironic.

** Guys I'm sorry but I have to go on hiatus I have a play coming up in school so I cant write but I promise I will start up again after January **


End file.
